Finding Peace
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Learning to live peacefully


This story will be based off on Zaterra02 The Power of Ragnos, Sirius will have a son named Antares and Harry will be with Dominique Malfoy, Antares will be with Hadriana, in this story Markus Rognos does not exist, Fleamont and Euphemia are Charlus parents with Arcturus and Melania being Dorea's, Lily and Dumbledore bashing but James is redeemed and Charlus does not give James headship of the Potter or Gryffindor families, if you have not read power of Ragnos please do

Chapter 1

Zaterra02 AU

The cup spit out the first name, the champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum and cheers could be heard from the Durmstrang students. The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour and the french students goes wild as she goes up the chamber. The Hogwarts champion is Hadriana Potter and the Slytherin table burst out in cheers, then another name popped out of the goblet, Hadrian Potter and it got real !?" shouted none other than Hadriana, snatching the parchment from Dumbledore's hands. She trembled as she read those two words in the parchment and felt her magic flare inside of her, her rage, her hate and anger increasing. She ignored the confused and surprised looks everyone gave her, Dumbledore, her brother and her mother. All she cared about was the two words in the parchment.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Hadriana demanded, raising the parchment to Dumbledore's face, ignoring her own moist eyes "WHO DARED THIS BAD TASTE JOKE?"

"Miss Potter, I..." Dumbledore tried.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted, her voice filled with anger, shocking everyone.

"No, no, no, it can't be Harry. He can't." cried Lily Potter, earning every one's attention. Lilly was crying and agitated "He can't..."

"SHUT UP!" Hadriana roared against her mother, shocking everyone even more. Her behaviour was everything but Slytherin but she didn't care "YOU DON'T GET TO TAINT THAT NAME MORE THAN YOU ALREADY DID, YOU DAMN TRAITOR! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH!"

Lilly mumbled in shock, hearing her daughter's words, unable to form a coherent reply but Richard rose from his seat in anger.

"Don't you talk to mum like that, you damn whore... and who the hell is this Harry Potter?"

Hadriana glared at Richard and everyone who saw her was afraid at that instant.

"What did you say?" she asked in a cold, vicious tone.

"I said, who is this 'Harry Potter'?" Richard shot back and Hadriana felt herself trembling in anger.

"Ms. Potter, maybe we should..." Dumbledore tried, only to be shut up by Hadriana.

"Thirteen years..." the raven haired girl said to Lilly, glaring at the red head "Thirteen years have passed and that piece of shit you call son doesn't even know about his BROTHER?"

People gasped.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" Richard shot back, uncaring of the audience "I don't know anything about a Harry or a brother."

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more worthless... " Hadriana glared and Lilly sobbed and Hadriana noticed the audience, realizing this was her chance. She could do it now. Reveal the truth, destroy the myth of Richard Potter and have a fresh start away from the Potters "Harry was my twin, twerp." Hadriana started in a calmer tone but still glaring, seeing only Richard "He was born seconds before me and it was claimed that he dragged me from Lilly's womb." Lilly sobbed, McGonagall looked sad, Dumbledore paled and everyone else listened Hadriana with all the attention they had "And he was everything you are not."

Hadriana drew her wand but before anyone could react, she cast a spell upon the ceiling, a spell she had learned the previous year. Everyone watched in amazement as the lights dimmed and the ceiling started to change, showing what seemed to be a memory.

Lilly cast a spell upon the cot where a red haired baby was sleeping soundly. She seemed distressed and nervous.

"Mommy?" a little voice was heard and from the shadows, Lilly gasped as she saw a little black haired boy holding a terrified black haired girl "What a'e you doin'?"

"Harry, Hadria, you shouldn't be here." Lilly replied sternly but still nervous "The bad man is coming for your brother, I need you to stay put and in silence."

"He's he'e?" the little girl asked, holding her brother tighter.

"I cast a spell to protect Richie but I need you to stay away from the bad man." Lilly said, turning away from the room.

"You don't do magic on us? " the boy asked again, looking scared and Lilly turned to him, looking sad.

"I'm sorry little man. I don't have time. I need to help your daddy." with that, Lilly Potter left, leaving the two toddlers and the baby in the room. Harry held Hadria tightly, looking sad while his sister shivered in fear.

"The bad man is he'e, Hawy...I'm scawed."

"Me too, Hadwia" the boy replied "Mommy and daddy will stop him, you see."

There was a loud sound, like a blast and Hadria buried herself in Harry's hug as they heard sounds of fighting.

"Mommy pwoteted the baby but not us. We need to go."

"Go whewe?" asked Hadria.

"The cwoset." Harry replied.

"Mommy said we swouldn't go into the cwoset."

"The bad man won' find us thewe."

Hadria bit her lip but nodded. However, they were out of time because the door to the room was blasted into pieces and a man wearing a dark cloak entered the room, looking happy.

"Well well well, here you are, the three Potter children." the bad man, the Dark Lord Voldemort said with a chuckle. Harry stepped in front of Hadria, who was terrified and with her head buried on Harry's back "The baby and the twins. I heard a lot about you two."

None of the twins replied. Hadria was scared and despite trying to look brave, Harry was as scared as his sister.

"Go away." Harry eventually said after some moments, interrupting the Dark Lord's speech of victory, claiming how he was going to kill the baby and void the prophecy made about his downfall.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, go away."

The dark lord chuckled.

"Are you going to make me, little boy?" the dark lord taunted, pointing his wand at Harry, making the toddler flinch. Voldemort smirked "Should I kill your brother first?" Voldemort asked, pointing the wand at the still sleeping baby in the cot "Or maybe I should kill your sister, hidden behind you." Voldemort suggested, pointing his wand to Harry. With a swish, Harry was thrown away, revealing a terrified Hadria.

"NO!" the toddler shouted as Voldemort pointed his wand at his sister, making the Dark Lord chuckle "You didn't flinch when I said I would kill your brother... but your sister?" he chuckled.

"Don't huwt her." Harry asked, getting up from the floor and running back to his sister, stepping in front of her. Hadria hugged him by the waist and cried in his back. Voldemort didn't speak, watching the boy in front of him, trying to protect his sister. What the dark lord thought, only he knew but he quickly made a decision, pointing his wand at Harry, making the toddler widen his eyes, opening his arms wide, trying to protect his sister.

"Hadwia... I wove you."

"Hawy..." Hadria sobbed in reply.

"Avada Kedavra." there was a green flash and Harry screamed in pain while Hadria sobbed her brother name. However, the green flash didn't vanish, changing somewhat around the screaming Harry, being reflected against the dark lord, who was unable to dodge it.

The dark lord was consumed in a green light, screaming in pain and agony as the same magic that was destroying his body shred the surroundings, breaking the wood of the cot and making it break, causing the head wound that would become the scar Richard was so famous for.

Harry fell to the floor, his eyes wide open but still breathing. Hadria fell on top of him, since she was still hugging him and to her horror, she saw a dark cloud of mist and vapour floating against her. The cloud screamed and passed through her with a shriek, making Hadria fall next to her brother, losing consciousness after grabbing her brother's hand. Everybody was shocked by what they just saw. She looked at her parents and Dumbledore and said, you bastards you abandon my brother and I will never forgive you and she leaves the great hall.

My AU

August 8th 1997

Looking over a gravesite is Hadrian Potter, the most dangerous man in the entire world. Next to him is his godbrother/cousin/ brother in all but blood Antares Black.

In Memorial of

James Charlus Potter Lily Daisy Potter nee Evanston

1950-1981

Loving Husband/Wife and Parents

Hadriana Lily Potter

1977-1981

Beloved Daughter and Wonderful Sister

In Memorial of

Dominique Potter

1977-1999

Beloved Wife, A faithful friend

Rest in peace my beloved witchling

Loving Mother

They both had lost everything because of the self styled lord Voldemort who basically wiped out all of the magical population of the Uk except for them 2.

Sirius Orion Black Marlene Iris Black nee Mckinnon

1950-1996, 1950-1981

Beloved Husband, A faithful Wife

May Mother Magic bless them in Elysium

Have you got everything you need for the ritual asked Harry and Antares nods his head yeah. Harry turns to his 3 year old son and starts to draw runes on the ground and chants Ut libera me de tenebris mundi,Ut libera me de tenebris mundi,Ut libera me de tenebris mundi(Take me to world free of darkness/latin). A portal opens up and as they walk through they say a last goodbye to their world. They come out after about 5 minutes to diagon alley, they see nobody in the alley, Tempus 8:56 A.M. .Come on let's head up to gringotts Harry said to Antares.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

They go to the open teller, how may we help you, we need an inheritance test for both of us, Harry said. Follow me and they go and they go to the inheritance department, they go in, these 2 are here for tests the goblin said before leaving. Drop 7 drops of blood on this parchment

Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1977

Mother: Lillian Daisy Evanston-Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Blood Adopted: Sirius Orion Black III

Grandparents: Charlus Roland Potter + Dorea Virgo Potter nee Black Maternal Robert Henry Evanston(squib) +Jennifer Daisy Evanston nee Gaunt(squib)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Abilities:

Abilities

Auru Reader

Veela Allure

Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Battle magic master

Runic magic master

Potions Master

Care for magical creatures master

Fire Breath

Pyrokinesis

Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)

Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)

Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)

Wiccan

Advanced Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.

Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.

Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

Alchemy- The medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter. It was concerned particularly with attempts to convert base metals into gold or to find a universal elixir.

Calling - The ability to _call_ or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.

Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning

Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.

Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.

Enhanced Intuition - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition.

Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.

Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.

Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire.

Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.

Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Knowledge Absorption - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.

Life Draining - The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

Luck Granting - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Mind Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the minds of others.

Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

Psychokinesis - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

Pyrokinesis - The ability to generate and control fire.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Remote Teleportation - The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleporting oneself.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body.

Technopathy - The ability to control and manipulate technology.

Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

Teleportation - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

Hereditas directus of:

Paternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(Absorbed the Emmrys,Peverell, Linfred, Roland, Pellinore,Gryffindor lines)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont( Absorbed the Ashwood and Davenport lines)

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of BLISHWICK

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of NAGA

Maternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston( Absorbed the Slytherin line)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair

Ancient and Noble house of Stacey(conquest)

Name: Antares Sirius Black

Date of Birth: March 30th 1977

Mother: Marlene Iris Black nee Mckinnon

Father: Sirius Orion Black

Blood Adopted:James Charlus Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Grandparents: Paternal Orion Arcturus Black + Helen Rebecca Black nee Parkinson Maternal Bryan Paul Mckinnon + Daisey April Mckinnon nee Fawcett

Name: Thaddeus Hadrian Potter-Black

Date of Birth: May 31st. 1995

Mother: Dominique Narcissa Malfoy-Potter

Father: Hadrian James Potter

Blood Adopted:Antares Sirius Black

Blood Status: Pureblood

Abilities

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Potions Prodigy

Battle magic Prodigy

Wiccan

Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire

Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Remote Teleportation - The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleporting oneself.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body.

Technopathy - The ability to control and manipulate technology.

Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

Teleportation - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

Lighting Control

Ki Energy

Flying

Hereditas directus of:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gamp

Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier

Most Ancient and Noble House of Travers

Maternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Mckinnon

Most Ancient and Noble House of Fawcett

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Hufflepuff

How in the world are you alive said Bearchoker, the events of my death have been greatly exaggerated said Harry. You know that in a couple hours if you do not show at Hogwarts you will lose your magic. First task of the triwizard tournament Harry asked and the goblin shook his head yes. Well can we get a couple of high security vaults, well we several empty, he calls in a goblin. Hadrian Potter will have be getting vault no. 16 and Antares Black no. 17 after they are done please escort them to the Potter and Black account managers. They go down in the cart first to Harry Vault no.16, the goblin goes up there and opens the vault, ok come on in and sees a vault about the size of his in his old world. He starts to takes out his trunks and goblin bags and the room starts to expand. The poor little goblin is shocked by how much is there now

G927,899,902,000,677,877,751,000,000,000

950,000,000,000,000,000 platinum bars,

900,000,000,000 gold bars

648,000,985,081 Gold Drachmas

600,321,794,444 Silver Drachmas

550,009,111,111 Aureus

551,081,816,816 Dirhams

2,490,019,000 Pounds

3,018,187,018 Euros

$ 344,000,000,000 U.S. Dollars

Ingots: G 701,081,187,021 worth

Jewels/Gems Total: 1,398,910,000 Galleons

Jewellery: 6,100,987,000 Galleons worth

Philosopher's Stone

900,000,000,000,000,000 books

10,000,000,000 tomes

2,000,000,000 scrolls

950 billion worth of jewelry,

Vault of Hadrian James Potter

969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g

Properties:

Potter Manor Scotland

25 house elves on 12,000 acres of land 400 rooms 150 bedrooms

Net worth: 40,532,322 gallons

Potter Cottage Wales

Net worth: 5,543,693 gallons

Godric's HollowEngland

Net worth: 275,643gallons

Kilitian Manor Ontario, Canada

Net worth: 39,345,645 gallons

Willingburg Manor California, United States

Net worth: 48,325,965 gallons

Potter Palace Northern Wales

Net worth: 100,974,634 gallons

Trenton Manor New Hampshire, United States

Net worth: 685,325 gallons

Potter Villa – Nice, France

Potter Bach House – Miami, US

Corona Isle – close to Crete, Greece (unknown number of buildings)

Golden Griffin Hotel Buildings in: New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Nice, Athens, Venice, Florence, Majorca, Moscow, Oslo, Sidney, Stockholm, Zurich, Genoa, Bern, Bali, Caribbean, Bahamas.

Beach house 2 million galleons France

Chalet Switzerland

Net worth: 3,000,000 million galleons

Manor Greece

Net worth: 10,000,000 million galleons

Manor Italy

13,000,000 million galleons

Condo Miami, Florida, USA

Net worth: 1 million galleons

Apartment New York, New York, USA

Net worth: 2 million galleons

Apartment

Net worth:1 million galleons Montreal, Canada

Flat London , England

Net worth: .5 million galleons

James and Lily's manor Ireland 40 bedrooms 10 house elves 10,000 acres

Hadrian's Properties 80% from the bounty of lord Voldemort and 20% from people dying with no heirs:

Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves

Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves

Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves

Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves

Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves

Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves

100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britain

Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves

Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves

Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves

Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.

Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves

Vacation home. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land

islands; one in the Atlantic about 150 miles west of the Canary Islands, it covers an area of about 2,400sq miles, has been warded for 1100 years and its perfect for growing; volcanic soil sub tropical climate and its own water supply and is currently a magical creature reserve. About ¾ of it is lightly farmed for the muggle market. The whole island or Marauders Retreat as my dad re-named it is looked after by 25 families who are sworn vassals of House Potter and about 50 house elves.''

Bello Isola or simply 'Beautiful Isle', is in the Indian Ocean off the coast of South Africa on the same longitude as Mozambique it's just over 3,000sq miles that's about the size of Puerto Rico''. Harry clarified, at the questioning looks he was getting as regards size. Continuing to explain ''The island is planted with vineyards to produce elf wine and there's a rather large family estate and Villa. The whole island is run by house Elves belonging to the Ponte family. It's home to some magical creatures, but not as many as Marauders retreat. It's perfect for growing potion ingredients and very heavily blood warded for the last 900 years''.

Pacific off Baja California in Mexico. Hardusholm, is the largest of the 3 it's nearly as big as Sri Lanka at about 24,500sq miles. ''.'It currently produces 65% of the northern hemispheres potions ingredients and is run by 500 House Elves and 50 Beastmaster's and herbologists and their families. The people are all sworn vassals of the Potter Family and have been for centuries.

Mines, Farms:

Mines:

Mythril Mine in Antarctica, Gold Mines in the following countries: China, Japan, Korea, U.S., Scotland, Greenland, Iceland, and Australia. Diamond Mines: Africa, Asia. Other Various Gem Mines: Africa, Asia, England, South America, and Russia.

Antares was the same only he had more properties and a little less money, well Harry let's get you to Hogwarts Said Antares.

**Hogwarts**

The whole great hall is preparing to go to the Quidditch pitch to watch the first task of the triwizard tournament when all of a sudden **BOOM!** Fire so hot, many people screamed in fright. Screams started up again when a fireball hit right at the exit to the Great Hall, incerated the door. All of the guests were scared for their very lives, Charlus and Sirius put a shield around Dorea, Hadriana, Andromeda, Dominique, Narcissa, Draco, and themselves. James did the same with Richard and Lily. When the flames die down, they see 2 figures in battle robes, they both stand at the same height 6'4 and are very muscular but they have masks 1 of them however has the sword of Excalibur on his hip and they both are in mid air. They flew down to the ground and Dumbledore points the elder wand at Harry but Harry snapped his fingers and the wand appears in Harry's hand. You are trespassing, But Albus I was invited said Harry, why do you hide behind masks Albus asks. Antares goes first and people are shocked when they see a young looking Sirius Black, Antares Black at your service. Sirius is so shocked that he drops the shield. Harry goes next and if people were shocked then they are really shocked he lifts his mask, they all see a young James Potter with Lily's eyes, Hadrian James Potter headmaster. The potters could not believe it, Hadriana does not know whether this is true or not. Charlus was thinking my grandson is really back and Dorea was thinking Harry is alive and well. My godson is alive though Sirius, the same thought was going on inside Andromeda's head also. How dare you Hadrian Potter is dead and even if he was alive he was a squib said Minvera mad. Harry raises his wand and says I swear on my life and magic I'm the son James Charlus Potter and Lily Daisy Potter nee Evanston so mote it be and there a flash and Harry says lumos. People are shocked he still has magic meaning he was telling the truth, old man don't we have a tournament to get ready for, of course your right everybody follow me.

**Champion's Tent**

Harry, Fleur, Viktor and Hadriana wait for the judges to tell them and begin the first task. Hadriana wants nothing more than to go to Harry and hug him the living daylights out of him. The judges come back in, alright you 4 gather around, this task you will be recovering eggs from nesting mothers and here the other 3 looked scared. Ms. Potter you go first she puts her hand in the bag and pulls out the Swedish Short-Snout, Ms. Delacour you go next and she pulls out a Hebridean Black, Mr. Krum if you would and he pulls out a Ukrainian Ironbelly and finally Mr. Potter and he pulls out the Hungarian Horntail. Ms. Delacour you are first so on the sound of the whistle, you will come out and try to get your egg. The judges left and they all went back to their corners, Hadriana looked in Harry direction and walked over excuse me, yes I would like to know how you are alive, I will tell you after the task and she nods and all of suddens hugged him and he hugged back and kisses her on her forehead. The cannon sounds and Fleur goes first, 40 minutes goes by before Bagman says and Ms. Delacour completes the task with 20 minutes to go. Mr. Krum is next and Viktor goes out to face his dragon. 37 minutes goes by when cheers goes up, Viktor has come out of the task alive said Bagman. Next is Hogwarts very own Hadriana Potter and the Slytherins go wild, she goes and faces her œdragon the Swedish Short-Snout. She gets outside of the tent and sees the dragon is blowing fire her way, she dodges and hides behind the rock. Think Hadriana, then she gets an idea, she transfigured a rock into a dragon. And they start to fight each other, with them distracted she runs to the egg, Hadriana Potter has gotten her egg in only 25 minutes said Bagman. She goes over to the healer's tent where Madam Pomprey checks her over for injuries. Hadriana are you fine asks her grandmother Dorea. Yes I'm ok she said and that's when the rest of her family came in, Hadriana said her godfather you are in first place with 47 points. Hadriana dear that was amazing said her grandfather Charlus, you must be at mastery level. Amazing Hadrian Potter uses parseltongue to get his egg in 3 minutes and the crowd cheers. He goes into the tent and Madam Popmprey accosts him, I'm fine madam said hadrian and she checks him over anyways. The others looked at him when Antares comes in, well you are in first place said Antares. Excuse me said Charlus we have some questions that I would like for you to answer he asked, alright but not here he said Harry. Grab on to this robe, cautiously they all grab a hold and are portkeyed to Harry's home. They arrived in his foyer and followed him to a room which is the lounge room. So what would you like to know how you are alive asked Hadriana I saw your grave. That's because I'm not of this world said Hadrian, what do you mean this world asked Charlus, what do you know of alternate universes, everybody was shocked. You mean to tell me that you are from another world asked Charlus truly shocked, yes me and Antares are. Sirius turns to him, you are my son he asked and Antares nods yes, who was your mother, Marlene Mckinnon. How old are the 2 of you asked Andromeda, 22 they said we were both born in 1977 Antares said. I have a question, how are you 3 alive pointing to James, Lily and Hadriana Harry said, you 3 died that Halloween night. We were just stunned by the dark lord said James not killed, who raised asked Lily, Sirius Harry said. I have noticed a few key differences with this world, for example Sirius who is your mother, Walburga Sirius said, in my world it was Helen Parkinson. In my world Dumbledore has no way near the political power he does now. So you 2 are here for good asked Dorea, yes they both say and Dorea is happy.

Reviews?


End file.
